Crystal Venom/Transcript (VLD)
Crystal Venom Downtime Stored Memories is in the Memory Chamber with KING AlFOR's artificial intelligence and the [[Altean Mice]; the Chamber is a hologram of Altea.] *'ALLURA': "I loved the smell of the mountain juniberries in the early morning breeze." *'ALFOR': "As did I, Allura." *'ALLURA': "Remember the summer berry festival? People would come from all over Altea for the harvest." *'ALFOR': "I remember how the berry juice stained your favorite dress. You were so upset." laughs. *'ALLURA': "It took forever for Mother to calm me." frowns. *'ALLURA': "I miss Altea so much. I miss you, Father. I wish it didn't have to be this way." *'ALFOR': "I know, Allura, but, as leaders, we have to do what's right for our people, even if it means great sacrifice." *'ALLURA': "I know, Father. That's what you always say." enters. *'CORAN': "Princess, there you are. What are you doing up and about? You should be resting." *'ALLURA': "Oh, Coran, can't I stay?" *'CORAN': "The Balmera rejuvenation ceremony took a lot out of you. Come along, to your room." helps ALLURA stand. *'KING ALFOR': "Get your rest, darling. I will be here for you when you're well." *'ALLURA': "I love you, Father. I'll see you soon." takes ALLURA away; when the Memory Chamber ends the hologram, KING ALFOR's display flickers before disappearing. Sleeping Commander is studying the Galra Crystal in the [[Green Lion]'s hangar. CORAN speaks over the intercom.] *'CORAN': "Pidge, please come down to the detainment room." is frustrated from being interrupted by complies; the Crystal glows ominously. PIDGE meets CORAN and the other Paladins in front of the pod where SENDAK is held. CORAN places devices on SENDAK's pod. *'CORAN': "Okay, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up. But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners." *'SHIRO': "Coran, we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations." *'LANCE': "Yeah, and then we can just be like, 'Knock-knock.' 'Who's there?' 'The avenging fury of Voltron, son!'" *'PIDGE': "Fascinating. So, how exactly does this work?" *'CORAN': "As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands." *'LANCE': "When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship." *'KEITH': "The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane." *'LANCE': "Oh, yeah? Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be..." *'KEITH': "... Yeah?" *'LANCE': "Uh... it's less than what I have!" *'HUNK': "Oh, good one, Lance!" *'PIDGE': "So this is how you incorporated King Alfor's memories into the Castle of Lions?" *'CORAN': "Precisely, but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant." memory storage device activates but nothing appears. *'HUNK': "Uh, is this what's supposed to be happening?" *'SHIRO': "Let's give it some time." Paladins and CORAN wait for a very, very long time with no results. *'KEITH': "Well, I can't wait around anymore. I'm gonna to hit the training deck." leaves. More time passes with no results. *'PIDGE': "Okay, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab. Maybe I can pull some information from Sendak's Galra Crystal." leaves. More time passes with no results. *'HUNK': "Time to feed the beast. I'm going to go make some breakfast." leaves. *'CORAN': "Well, I'm afraid I can't wait here any longer, either. I have a million duties to attend to. Between that Galra Crystal infecting our system, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired." *'SHIRO': "I'll stay. Somewhere in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we need." *'LANCE': "Okay, well, while you guys do that, I think I'm gonna get my chill on. Maybe kick back with a lemonade or space juice. Something." tries to leave. *'CORAN': "Oh, hold on there, space juice. You're going to come and help me." *'LANCE': "What? Why? Why me?" *'CORAN': "Because you're the last one here and because your activity isn't very important." *'LANCE': "Wait, did I say 'chill with a good lemonade'? I meant I gotta do homework." *'CORAN': "No. Too late." starts leaving. *'LANCE': "Fine... Let us know if anything happens." begins walking away. SHIRO does not reply. *'LANCE': "Shiro?" *'SHIRO': "Y-You got it." leaves. SHIRO remains staring at SENDAK. The Castle Attacks Malfunction is in the kitchen trying to get food. *'HUNK': "Maybe today, we try a little crème goo-lée." food goo dispenser will not work. HUNK looks inside the tube and clicks the lever. Goo explodes on his face. *'HUNK': "Agh, my eye!" goo dispenser rapidly shoots goo everywhere. PIDGE walks by and sees the chaos. *'PIDGE': "What is going on in here?!" is hiding behind a counter. *'HUNK': "The goo has me pinned down!" and PIDGE hide behind the counter together. PIDGE pulls out plates and hands one to HUNK. *'PIDGE': "Okay, we're going to have to flank the goo to shut it down." *'HUNK': "Okay, wait. Wait! It's been a pleasure cooking with you." salutes PIDGE. *'HUNK': "Go!" and PIDGE rush the goo dispenser from either side using plates as shields. PIDGE pins the goo dispenser tube down while HUNK ties the tube in a knot, stopping it and making it overflow. *'PIDGE': "Probably a malfunction?" *'HUNK': "Yeah, yeah... Guess the kitchen system needs to be rebooted, too." *'PIDGE': "Leave it for Coran?" nods; both HUNK and PIDGE leave the kitchen a mess. Meanwhile, LANCE is cleaning pods in the sleep chamber with CORAN. *'LANCE': "Ugh... Since when did 'you sleep in it, you clean it' become a Voltron rule? Also, how is it these pods have the ability to heal a human from near death, but don't have the ability to clean themselves?" laughs. *'CORAN': "Oh, self-cleaning pods. Now, that's a good one! You know, this kind of reminds me of my time as a young cadet. I had just enlisted in the Altean space squad, aeronautics sub-tech nano-weaponry unit, and I was sent off to boot camp. Our sergeant had us cleaning cryo-pods day and night. I got so good at it, I earned my first set of stripes!" continues talking as LANCE gets trapped in a pod. LANCE screams. *'LANCE': "Oh—Coran! Hey! Hey! H-Hey!" knocks on the pod from the inside; CORAN does not hear. *'CORAN': "—Oh, those were the days. Anyway, you keep up the good work and maybe someday you'll earn some cleaning stripes, too." pod holding LANCE descends into the floor. CORAN looks around. *'CORAN': "Lance? Lance! Ah, Paladins..." believes LANCE has left. Deadly Robot is in the training deck fighting the Gladiator robot. He destroys it. *'KEITH': "Start training level three." new Gladiator robot dispenses from the ceiling and KEITH battles it. The fight is too intense. *'KEITH': "End training sequence." system does not respond; the Gladiator robot turns rogue and rushes KEITH. *'KEITH': "End training sequence! End training sequence now!" is knocked aside by the Gladiator robot and loses his Bayard. He dodges the robot's attacks to recover his Bayard and flee into the hallway for safety. The Gladiator robot forces its way into the hall to follow KEITH. SHIRO remains unaware of the chaos as he stands before SENDAK's pod in the detainment room. *'SHIRO': "I know you're in there, Sendak. I know you have all the answers. Give them to me." happens. SHIRO slams his fist on SENDAK's pod. *'SHIRO': "You're a broken soldier! You can't hold out forever!" memory finally enters the storage system. SHIRO smiles. *'SHIRO': "So, you can hear me." Haunted is cleaning pods in the sleep chamber. He yells when he sees LANCE trapped in the next pod he intends to clean. CORAN releases LANCE from the pod. LANCE is stiff with cold. *'LANCE': "Ah, ah... This pod just shut on me and locked me in, while you were rambling on about boot camp!" *'CORAN': "You sure you didn't just trip and fall in? No judgment. It happens. Besides, why would the pod automatically lock and start the cryogenic freezing process?" puts on his coat for warmth. *'LANCE': "To kill me!" *'CORAN': "Don't get your boots in a bunch. My guess is they're malfunctioning." *'LANCE': "Okay, I'm gonna float this out there. I think this Castle is haunted." *'CORAN': "The ship might seem like a fantastical, magical creature to you, but it's really just a big embodiment of advanced supernatural technology that cannot be explained by science alone." looks at CORAN in disbelief. *'CORAN': "Well, that does make it seem a bit haunted, doesn't it? Ah, but it's not. Trust me, nothing out of the ordinary is happening here." leaves. LANCE hears rumbling and begins whimpering. *'LANCE': "I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay..." pod that trapped LANCE descends into the floor, startling LANCE and making him scream in fear. LANCE runs out of the sleep chamber. Meanwhile, ALLURA is asleep in her room next to the [[Altean Mice]. KING ALFOR's voice can be heard.] *'ALFOR': "Allura... Allura?" ALFOR's holographic AI appears, waking ALLURA. *'ALFOR': "Allura, dear daughter..." *'ALLURA': "Father, what are you doing here?" has left the sleep chamber and is walking through the Castleship's halls. The lights in front of him begin turning off, terrifying him. *'LANCE': "Okay, okay... Oh... Ah—!" sees a flickering image of KING ALFOR. *'LANCE': "Coran, is that you? Okay, stop messing with me, guys. This isn't funny." hears CORAN's voice. *'"CORAN"': "Help! Help!" *'LANCE': "Hello? Coran?" rushes down the dark hall. *'"CORAN"': "Help! Somebody!" voice becomes slightly distorted. *'"CORAN"': "I'm trapped in the airlock." *'LANCE': "I'm coming!" enters the airlock and sees no one. The door closes behind him. *'LANCE': "Huh? Okay, ha-ha. Good joke. You guys got me. Nice." start blaring. *'COMPUTER': "Airlock opening in 30 ticks." *'LANCE': "Okay, joke's over! You got me!" *'COMPUTER': "...29, 28, 27..." bangs on the airlock door. *'LANCE': "Guys? Guys! Eugh! Help!" one is around to hear LANCE. Corruption is in the detainment room interrogating SENDAK, who is still asleep in his pod. *'SHIRO': "What was the first rank you held in Zarkon's army? Where did you find the Red Lion? What is Zarkon's greatest weakness?" hears SENDAK's voice, becoming startled. *'"SENDAK"': "What makes you think you can possibly defeat him?" mouth is not moving and he remains asleep. *'"SHIRO"': "If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you strike?" *'"SENDAK"': "Why strike at all when you can join him?" sees an image of SENDAK awake, but the commander is still asleep. *'PIDGE': "I bet if we can modulate the dynamics of this crystal, we'll be able to reverse engineer a lot of Galra tech. Don't you think, Hunk? Hunk, are you paying attention?" *'HUNK': "What? No, I'm sorry. That whole food goo ambush really set me on edge, Pidge. If we can't trust food, we are lost as a culture." *'PIDGE': "Relax. I'm sure the Castle's just glitchy." It's 10,000 years old." *'HUNK': "Yeah, it does seem like the ship is not currently trying to kill us. Okay, so, all the sensors are on the crystal. Hit the switch." *'PIDGE': "Hunk, did you accidentally hit the anti-gravity switch?" *'HUNK': "Uh, no. There's no anti-gravity switch. Uh, is there?" *'PIDGE': "Curse my short arms!" *'HUNK': "Oh, I hate those little things! All right, forget it, Pidge. I'm going to swim toward you. Just hang on!" *'HUNK': "That's it. I'm all out of moves. rumbles Oh, I'm hungry again. I hope some food goo comes oozing out of these walls." *'LANCE': "Help! Help! Help!" *'COMPUTER': "...twelve, eleven, ten... nine, eight, seven..." *'LANCE': "Keith!" *'COMPUTER': "...six, five..." *'KEITH': "What are you doing in there?" *'LANCE': "I need help! Because if you don't get me out of here right now, I'm going to be sucked out into space!" *'COMPUTER': "Doors opening." *'LANCE': "I'm getting sucked out into space!" *'LANCE': "Keith! Keith, come on!" *'KEITH': "What were you doing out there?" *'LANCE': "Who was that guy?" *'KEITH': "He was trying to kill me!" *'LANCE': "Well, is he the Castle? Because that's who's trying to kill me!" *'KING ALFOR': "Alteans flowers are the most beautiful." *'ALLURA': "It is sad that I will only see them in my dreams. But, when I wake, my memories are like these spores, scattered in the wind." *'KING ALFOR': "Altea is not merely a dream, Allura. It still exists. The Alteans flower, you can see it. You can touch it. I can take you there. I can take you home." *'ALLURA': "You can?" *'KING ALFOR': "Would you like to go home?" *'ALLURA': "Yes. I want to go back to Altea, Father." *'KING ALFOR': "Then come with me, and I will show you the way." squeak. *'PIDGE': "Wait. Wait, wait. I have an idea. Grab on!" *'HUNK': "Yeah! We did it! Now, what?" *'PIDGE': "Now, kick me as hard as you can!" *'HUNK': "What? No, we're friends." *'PIDGE': "No, no. Kick me so I can fly across the room and get to the control panel." *'PIDGE': "Oh... oh, oh! No, no, no!" *'LANCE': "How can you guys be taking a nap while this castle is trying to kill us?" *'HUNK': "Taking a nap? We've been floating around in Zero G! You know how scary that is?" *'LANCE': "That's not scary! That's fun! I was almost ejected into space!" *'HUNK': "I got attacked by killer food, and that's the most horrifying thing you can imagine! The stuff of nightmares! It'll haunt me to my grave!" *'KEITH': "Well, I had a robot trying to kill me!" *'LANCE': "I don't care what you say, Coran. This castle has gone apples and bananas!" *'CORAN': "groans Perhaps the infection from Sendak's Galra crystal is worse than we thought." *'HUNK': "Well, let's get rid of it." *'CORAN': "It's too late. When Sendak plugged it into the ship, it corrupted the entire system." *'KEITH': "Sendak? Wait. Has anyone seen Shiro?" *'SENDAK': "We're connected, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire." *'SHIRO': "No! I'm not like you." *'SENDAK': "You've been broken and reformed. Just look at your hand." *'SHIRO': "That's not me!" *'SENDAK': "It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it. You'll never beat Zarkon. He's already defeated you." *'SHIRO': "I'm not listening to you!" *'SENDAK': "Do you really think a monster like you could be a Voltron Paladin?" *'SHIRO': "Stop it!" blare. *'KING ALFOR': "I remember how you used to dance around this very ballroom. I can still hear you giggling." *'ALLURA': "Oh... Those were happy memories." *'KING ALFOR': "We can create new memories, Allura." *'PIDGE': "Shiro, are you okay?" *'KEITH': "Where's Sendak?" *'SHIRO': "I... I had to get him out of here. I was hearing his voice. He... He can't be trusted on this ship." *'LANCE': "It is the ship! I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then, in an airlock. Keith got attacked by a robot, and Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food. It's been a weird morning." beep. *'CORAN': "What? How is that possible?" *'KEITH': "What is it?" *'CORAN': "The ship is starting a wormhole jump!" *'SHIRO': "Allura, what's going on?" *'ALLURA': "We're going to Altea. We're going home. My father is taking us." *'KING ALFOR': "Stay away from my daughter!" *'HUNK': "Uh..." *'SHIRO': "Allura, wake up!" *'CORAN': "The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor's artificial intelligence. It's taking over!" *'PIDGE': "We're headed straight for a star and it's about to explode!" *'ALLURA': "Father, I can see Altea." *'CORAN': "Allura! Allura, wake up! What you're seeing isn't real." *'ALLURA': "The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all." *'CORAN': "Allura, please! You've got to listen to me!" *'ALLURA': "Is this real?" *'KING ALFOR': "Of course it is real, Daughter. That flower you're touching is real." *'CORAN': "But where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries?" sniffs the fake flower. *'ALLURA': "Huh?" *'ALLURA': "That's not Altea." *'PIDGE': "When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system. Allura, you must reset the course and get us out of here!" *'ALLURA': "Father, please, I beg you to turn this ship around. If we don't do it soon, we will all perish!" *'KING ALFOR': "I know. That is my intention." *'ALLURA': "What? Why?" *'KING ALFOR': "Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years." *'ALLURA': "But we must continue to fight!" *'KING ALFOR': "Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people." *'ALLURA': "Father, please! The paladins and I can still stop Zarkon! Somewhere in there, you must want that to happen." *'KING ALFOR': "Allura, my A.I. has been corrupted. You must disconnect my power source." *'KING ALFOR': "We can stroll across the Blossom Canyon every morning, just like we used to. Remember how much you loved that?" *'ALLURA': "I remember. I'll see you soon, Father. I've got to get into the A.I. chamber to disconnect my father's power source manually." *'CORAN': "But that means losing King Alfor forever!" *'ALLURA': "Paladins, get to your Lions! I need you to slow the Castle's descent into the star." *'CORAN': "I can try to override the system to open the hangars." *'KING ALFOR': "Don't do this!" *'KING ALFOR': "You must." *'KING ALFOR': "All my memories, all my knowledge will be lost forever!" *'KING ALFOR': "Do it, Allura. If you are to live, we must say goodbye." *'ALLURA': "I'm sorry about this, Father." *'ALLURA': "Huh?" *'KING ALFOR': "Oh, my dear daughter..." [ Allura and Alfor laughing.] *'YOUNG ALLURA': "Father..." *'ALLURA': "This is not real. This is all in the past." plays childhood memories. *'KING ALFOR': "You don't have to fight, Allura. You don't have to make this sacrifice." *'ALLURA': "Goodbye, Father." *'KING ALFOR': "Goodbye, Allura." *'CORAN': "She did it." blare. *'ALLURA': "Paladins, get to your hangars. We're getting out of here." *'SHIRO': "I'm so sorry about your father, Princess." *'HUNK': "We all are." *'ALLURA': "Thank you. But that was not my father. The real King Alfor was a great man and a great father. He may not be here with us anymore, but his dream lives on through all of us, and his legacy is Voltron." ends. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season One